Sora no Otoshimono -Liens-
by Master X0696
Summary: Liens-conexiones (nombre secundario a variar, acepto propuestas) Secuela un tanto explicita del manga. Sakurai Tomoki opta por aceptar a su harem y amarlas por igual, siendo precavido ante las consecuencias que le traeria esta riesgosa nueva vida. Rate M, lo averiguaran a lo largo de la historia. Mas que un what if...en serio, mas que eso...:)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos amigos y seguidores de Fanfiction. El día de hoy su buen amigo y vecino Master X les presenta una nueva serie, que la iré construyendo gracias a un rol que yo y unos colegas llevamos por WhatsApp. Este ira dedicado a ellos.

Espero y les guste

Pd: Rate M por el intermedio y lo que vendrán en los próximos episodios

Pd2: Disculpen mi rara redacción (así yo lo veo)

Pd3: El Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, todo es creación de Minazuki Suu. Una secuela a este manga tan excelente, aunque interpretado desde un punto de vista distinto (cual School Days y Yosuga no Sora?, eso lo verán después)

Pd4: Un poquito de lemon no le ira mal a esto ¿verdad?

NOTA DE PROLOGO

Todo esto sucede tres meses después del final del manga.

CAPITULO I

 _Estamos en un día tranquilo en Sorami, Tomoki aun dormía plácidamente sin preocupación alguna. Pero en su sueño…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-Tomo-boy….-se oía a lo lejos.

-eh…¿abuelo?-preguntó el chico.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltear, vio a su abuelo.

-como te ha ido chico.

-bueno, pues todo normal abuelo-le contesto Tomoki-pero… ¿Por qué tu repentina aparición? Sucede algo.

-no te has dado cuenta, Tomo-boy…tantas chicas a tu disposición y ninguna has aprovechado.

-¿aprovechar? Quiere decir…..

-chico-dijo el venerable anciano mirando al cielo-ellas te tienen mucho aprecio. Solo espero y no cometas errores, así como tu viejo abuelo.

-abuelo, a que se refiere con esto- Tomoki estaba bastante intrigado.

-te preguntare algo, chico…..

 _El ambiente en el sueño se puso tenso.._

-¿amas a una de esas chicas en especial?-la pregunta dejo consternado al chico.

-yo…..no lo se…..

-entonces…..

-Sohara….se preocupa mucho por mí, Nymph… es muy amable y tierna, Astraea….es tonta, pero siempre me anima, Hiyori…-Tomoki recuerda ese día en que salía con Kazane-…Hiyori es especial. Ikaros…..-en eso Tomoki recuerda todo ese tiempo desde que conoció a Ikaros, hasta las dos ocasiones en que ella lo beso-…no lo sé abuelo…ellas….tienen algo especial que las hace únicas…..no podría tener una preferencia…-Tomoki se sienta, agarrándose la cabeza, en realidad no podía concebir la idea de escoger a una de sus amigas como pareja.

-Tomo-boy, la poligamia no es bien vista, así que debes decidir.

-es que…..no puedo abuelo-Tomoki aun pensaba en esas palabras. Aun siendo un sueño, su abuelo lo puso en un gran dilema.

-puedes lograr conquistarlas a todas sin meterte en problemas, sé que puedes hacer un mejor esfuerzo que yo, Tomo-boy-en eso el honorable anciano se retira.

-espera abuelo-se había levantado y trato de alcanzarlo, mientras todo se desvanecía en blanco.

-ten mucho cuidado Tomo-boy, cometer un error será fatal para ti….

-¡abuelo!...

En eso, Tomoki despierta, y observa de primera vista a la angeloid peli rosa sobre de él.

-buenos días, master-expreso la angeloid.

Revisando mejor, vio que tenía una de sus manos extendidas y sostenía uno de los pechos de Ikaros. Se quedó así por un momento, hasta que vio que ella se sentía incomoda.

-master…

-eh….-aparta su mano-lo siento Ikaros.

Prosiguió en levantarse y dirigirse al WC. Ahí se puso a pensar.

-vamos Tomoki, tienes que pensar…solo fue un sueño raro. Normal sería que Daedalus apareciera,…..bueno, mi abuelo también, pero que dijera algo así….eso es bastante extraño.

Tocan la puerta del WC

-master, está listo el té.

-eeee….si, ahora voy Ikaros.

Se tuvo que calmar, posteriormente salió de ahí y fue a la sala de estar. Tomo su vaso de té y comenzó a beber, mientras aun pensaba.

-cálmate Tomoki por favor, solo fue un sueño.

Mientras pensaba, observo a Nymph, ella lo noto y miro fijamente a Tomoki, después de observarse un rato, ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron sus miradas.

-esto es bastante extraño. Necesito hablar con alguien de esto.

MAS TARDE, EN LA CASA DE CAMPAÑA DE SUGATA…

-senpai, se encuentra por…-observo que Sugata tenía una típica pelea con un oso, la cual termino y el oso se retiró.

\- ah, hola Tomoki. Que te trae por aquí.

-bueno,….

-vamos a pescar y me cuentas todo.-le dijo mientras le daba una caña de pescar a Tomoki. Este accedió.

….

-bien, que sucede.

-tuve un sueño, esta vez sí era raro. Vi a mi abuelo.

-?

-me dijo algo de escoger a una de…..-de repente lo pensó mejor y no se lo menciono.-sabe, mejor olvídelo.

-¿te decidirás por una de ellas, Tomoki?

La pregunta de Sugata lo detuvo de su acción.

-pero…como….

-analizo la situación perfectamente Tomoki. No puedes subestimarme.

-bueno, pero es que lo pensé mucho y…..

-aun no te decides…..

-no…es algo difícil. Sinceramente, no creo poder con solo escoger a una de ellas. Es que…..

-?

-yo….las…..-en esto soltó la caña y se puso de pie de forma muy determinada-yo las quiero a todas por igual.

La respuesta de Tomoki dejo algo sorprendido a Sugata, este solo se puso de pie, se acomodó sus gafas y lo miro seriamente.

-Tomoki, ¿estás seguro de esa decisión?

-sí, tratare de dar lo mejor de mí para todas ellas-dijo de forma muy segura.

-me parece bien. Pero…-ese "pero" lo preocupo-…hasta cuando crees que dure eso.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-aunque seas para todas ellas, algún día ellas no se sentirán conformes unas con las otras. En ese caso ¿Qué harás, Tomoki Sakurai?

Esta última hizo que Tomoki se preocupase más.

-lo siento Tomoki, pero en este caso, ya no contaras conmigo para ayudarte.

-le agradezco el consejo senpai, pero tratare de ser perfecto para todas ellas. No importa lo que suceda. Está en mis genes- le hizo un gesto de afirmación con el pulgar.

-hmm. Espero y estés a salvo, mejor dicho, no hieras los sentimientos de ellas.

-…

Solo se limitó a no decir nada y se retiró de ahí.

Sugata solo lo observo mientras pensó en lo que le dijo. En eso llega una chica de pelo purpura.

-ara….-expreso la chica-parece que Sakurai-kun y tu tuvieron una charla acalorada, ¿no, Ei-kun?

-Mikako….. ¿escuchaste todo?

-en realidad no. Supongo que eso te puso tenso-le dijo la chica mientras masajeaba los hombros de Sugata.

-Tomoki…no sabe lo que hace.

-no te preocupes por él, Ei-kun. Sakurai-kun sabrá como como controlar esta situación-le dijo Mikako mientras abrazaba al chico intelectual.

-solo espero y no cometa un error que le cueste mucho.

 _Tomoki, determinado, pero aun confundido por la situación, decidió ir hasta el árbol de cerezo. Ya estando ahí, se sentó y se puso a pensar._

-qué debo hacer….-se decía a sí mismo-no puedo cometer un error crítico. Si vas a querer a todas por igual, debo ser bastante precavido. Pero como…..cada una tiene algo especial, es difícil elegir a una de ellas.

Miro al cielo y se puso a pensar.

-….si ellas me quieren, yo les corresponderé por igual. Sí, eso hare-lo dice mientras sonríe-sí, eso hare.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN SYNAPSE…..

 _En la cumbre de la Synapse, Minos se dispuso a ver lo que hacían los "downers". En eso, observa a Tomoki, cuando se decidió por querer a todas sus acompañantes._

-que es esto. ¿Qué tramas Sakurai?-dice al oír lo que decía a solas.

Tenia planeado crear otro angeloid para definitivamente terminar con el, pero al oír lo ultimo…

-dice "ellas lo quieren"….que disparate es ese….será mejor pensar en algo que lo haga sufrir por todo lo que me hiciste pasar…..

 _Flashback….._

 _Minos había atacado a Sakurai Tomoki con su ataque, Poseidón. Pero este no le afecto en nada, gracias al Nucleo del Ala Variable. Después de su confrontación, y el mundo haya sido restaurado, Minos seguía repudiando a Tomoki, en esos tres meses que transcurrieron después de esa confrontación, el angel ideaba la forma de acabar con el. Extrañamente, desde ese día no ha pensado en un plan perfecto para lograr su cometido._

 _Después de que las Harpies volvieran a fracasar en otro intento de deshacerse de Tomoki, se presentaron con su amo, Minos._

 _-lo sentimos amo-se disculpo la primera Harpie-no logramos nuestro objetivo._

 _-aunque Alpha no pelea como antes, todavía tienen alianza de Beta, Delta y Zeta-exclamo la otra Harpie._

 _-retirense Gamma-se limito a decir el rubio omnipotente._

 _-esta bien, amo-ambas se retiraron del lugar._

 _Después de esto, Minos salió afuera de su templo y se dispuso a observar hacia abajo, a la Tierra._

 _-Sakurai Tomoki….¿como has logrado lavarles el cerebro a las angeloids?. Se supone que Beta y Delta acabarían contigo, pero conseguistes hacerlas cambiar y ahora están de tu lado. Tu forma de ser es…¡TAN REPULSIVA!-lanzo un grito tan fuerte que estremecio en toda Synapse._

 _-que es eso que las tendrá tan hipnotizadas a todas ellas…-despues se calmo y regreso a su trono-algun día lo sabre. Y usare eso en tu contra…._

 _Fin del flashback…_

Después de pensarlo, decidio hacer algo.

-bien, solo debo observar las interacciones entre Sakurai y las angeloids y así sabre que es eso que las manipula.

….

Después de que Tomoki lo pensara, decidio continuar con su rutina diaria de forma normal, hasta que en la tarde, regresa a su casa. Pero por sorpresa Ikaros y Nymph no se encontraban.

-vaya que es extraño, supongo que salieron a hacer las compras-se dirigio a la sala de estar y se acostó sobre el suelo.

Espero un momento y no hubo señales de vida, hasta que alguien toca la puerta principal.

(tocan la puerta)

-¿Quién será?-se pregunto el chico, se dirigio a la puerta y al abrir, vio que era Mikako

-si, te encontré, Sakurai-kun-dijo la presidenta.

-presidenta, que la trae por aquí-pregunto Tomoki.

-bueno, pasaba por aquí y hace un tiempo que no te visitaba. ¿se puede?

-claro, pasa.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en la sala de estar. Pasaban los segundos y ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna. Hasta que la presidenta rompió el hielo.

-Sakurai-kun, hace un momento hable con Ei-kun, supongo que habias charlado con el en la mañana, ¿cierto?

-huh…si, por que lo dice.

-bueno, pues el comento algo de que no debes cometer errores.

-supongo que no oiste nada al respecto.

-solo tengo curiosidad. ¿acaso te decidiste por una de ellas?.

Esa pregunta puso nervioso a Tomoki. Mikako por su parte, se puso de pie y camino hasta estar de frente al chico.

-eh….-se puso nervioso-bueno, no se…..es que…..

-no te pongas nervioso Sakurai-kun, no te hare nada.

-no, no es eso…(en realidad me das miedo presidenta)

Ella se acercaba lentamente a Tomoki mientras el se alejaba, hasta que se topo con la pared. Pero ella siguió acercándose, hasta estar cerca uno del otro.

-Sakurai-kun, ¿Cuál es tu decisión?-se le quedo mirando fijamente. Tomoki solo se limito a voltear a un lado algo avergonzado.

-no lo se presidenta, yo…-en eso noto algo que lo dejo atonito. Mikako había puesto sus manos en la entrepierna de este y comenzaba a desbotonarle el pantalón.

-presidenta, que hace…..-pregunto Tomoki bastante perplejo.

-no digas nada, solo déjate llevar por el momento, Sakurai-kun-en ese momento, había sacado el miembro deTomoki.

-presidenta…-ella comenzó a masajear el miembro erecto de Tomoki con su mano, ella se acerco a el para besarlo.

El aun estupefacto, sentía como su lengua jugaba con la de el y la mano de ella masturbándolo.

-no pensé que fueses mas sumiso que Ei-kun, Sakurai-kun.

El al oir esto, aparto a Mikako de el.

-¿se refiere a senpai? Acaso ya lo hiciste con senpai…

-Ei-kun es bastante solitario, y el me gusta, sabes…..

-y por que esta haciendo esto conmigo, presidenta.

-antes de venir aca, Ei-kun me dijo todo.

-pero eso no justifica el hecho de que…-entonces recordó su decisión de ser perfecto para todas-….¿quiere decir que me esta poniendo a prueba?

-ara, acertaste Sakurai-kun.

-(cara de ironia)…pero, cual es el…..ah….espere….

Mikako continuo masturbándolo, mientras continuo con el beso por un momento. Posteriormente se dispone a lamer y chupar el miembro de Tomoki.

-¿se siente bien, Sakurai-kun?

-ah…si,…..se siente bien.

-me da gusto, Sakurai-kun-dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Esa mirada característica de Mikako, hizo que este se sonrojara. Continuo con su acción de masturbar y lamer el miembro de Tomoki.

-presidenta…..voy a…..ah…voy a correrme…..

Ella continuo con su acto hasta que eyaculara, así que se puso el miembro de Sakurai y se tomo todo su semen.

-hm…(lo saboreaba con la lengua)tu leche es deliciosa, Sakurai-kun.

-…presidenta…

-ahora que te parece si…-dijo esto mientras empezaba a quitarse su vestido, pero en eso, se oye de lejos que Ikaros y Nymph estaban charlando-…..bueno, creo que te salvaste, Sakurai-kun.

Ambos se arreglaron y ordenaron todo como si no hubiese pasado. Después entraron las angeloids.

-master, ya regreso.

-Tomoki…..presidenta.

-hola chicas-dijo la presidenta.

-ire a preparar la cena master.

-si, esta bien Ikaros-dijo Tomoki algo distraído por lo de antes.

-no gusta quedarse presidenta-pregunto Nymph.

-lo siento Nymph, pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

En eso se retira, no sin antes ver de reojo a Tomoki, este la observa; Mikako hace de nuevo el gesto de deguste con su lengua, este al verla se sonroja un poco. Nymph lo nota y le pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede Tomoki?

-….eh…..no, nada-contesto para disimular.

.

.

.

 _Ya pasada la noche, Tomoki se quiso ir a dormir mas temprano de lo habitual. Ya metido en sus sabanas se puso a pensar sobre lo que paso con Mikako en la tarde._

-por que habrá sido eso, la presidenta, aunque tenga una actitud así, no haría algo como….en que pienso, solo fue un error, ella es de senpai, no puedo pensar en ella como mujer para mi…..

En eso, entra Nymph a su habitación.

-Tomoki, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto algo preocupada

-huh….no te preocupes Nymph, estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco cansado- tratando de no hacer notar su nerviosismo por lo de antes, pero se logro tranquilizar.

-bueno (sonríe), buenas noches Tomoki-Nymph se dispuso a retirarse.

-espera Nymph.

Tomoki recordó que debía ganarse el corazón de sus pretendientes, así que se le ocurrio algo.

-que sucede Tomoki.

-bueno, hace algo de frio….y pues…

Esa frase hizo exaltar un poco a Nymph, ella sabia que trataba de decir realmente, así que salto hacia donde Tomoki y se arropo junto a el.

-Tomoki…..-se había sonrojado cuando estuvo bastante cerca de el. Asi que se animo a hacerle su propuesta-Tomoki..

-¿Qué pasa Nymph?

-no te gusta que hagamos en imprinting, pero…puedo…..llamarte…..master…..

-claro Nymph. Si eso te hace feliz, esta bien.

-gracias Tomo….digo, master-sonrio dulcemente y lo abrazo.

En eso Ikaros entra a la habitación y ve a su amo siendo abrazado por Nymph.

-…..master…-pronuncio con un ligero tono de tristeza.

-Ikaros. Puedes venir de favor.

-si-asintio la angeloid.

-puedes dormir conmigo si gustas-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero master…..

-alpha. Hace frio y Tom…..master puede agarrar un resfriado. Puedes brindarle tu calor también-le dijo Nymph, la cual era mas flexible si Tomoki aceptaría a otra chica.

-si. Esta bien.

Ikaros se recostó al otro lado de Tomoki y posteriormente hizo lo mismo abrazandolo.

-¿le gusta esto master?-pregunto Ikaros.

-je, si-en eso extiende sus brazos para abrazar a ambas angeloids. Las dos se sorprenden y se ruborizan.

-master-pregunto Nymph-¿Qué sucede con usted? Le ocurrio algo nuevo.

-no, solo quiero pasar mas tiempo mas cerca de ustedes…(bosteza) buenas noches.

-¡buenas noches master!-dijeron ambas angeloids al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

 _Tomoki por fin se había decidido por ser mas afectivo con las chicas que lo rodeaban. Aunque no se disipo el recuerdo de lo que paso con Mikako, solo se sintió muy confiado en que todo le saldría bien y podría querer a esas 4 chicas importantes en su vida por igual._

Y hasta ahí dejo la historia. Ire sacando capítulos conforme recopile datos y complemente la redacción.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo episodio.

Pd: el nombre no lo creo definitivo, acepto sugerencias.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos mis seguidores y lectores de Fanfiction. De regreso con esta serie, espero y les guste. Me tarde demasiado por asuntos de mi instituto y mas que nada, drene todo lo que pude de ideas y no logre un resultado decente. Pero espero y les guste.

Pd: Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen.

Pd2: Necesito ideas para seguir con la historia. Acepto sugerencias.

Pd3: no se si llamar esto un lemon porque ni tengo el toque para describir escenas así. Bueno si, pero me da algo de pena okno.

CAPITULO 2

 _Es otro agradable dia en Sorami, Tomoki y sus compañeras recién habían tomado el desayuno, entra Sohara a la sala de estar._

-buenos días Tomo-chan, Ikaros-san, Nymph-san.

-buenos días Sohara.-dijeron los mencionados.

-no gustas desayunar Sohara-san.-pregunto Ikaros.

-gracias, pero no. Ya desayune en casa.-en eso mira a Tomoki.-Tomo-chan, ire a hacer unas compras, ¿me acompañas?

Tomoki se quedo pensando…

-bueno, es que….-de repente se acordó de lo que se había prometido.-…..bien, te acompañare.

-¿ha…..hablas en serio, Tomo-chan?

-si. Vamos.-se encamino junto con Sohara.-Ikaros, Nymph, cuiden la casa, vuelvo en un rato, vale.

-si, master-dijeron ambas angeloids, se miraron y Nymph sonrio (era obvio que a Ikaros le costaría contestar con una sonrisa, pero su mirada lo demostraba).

-bien, nos vemos.-se despidió Sohara.-vamos Tomo-chan.

.

.

.

 _Sohara y Tomoki se encaminaban hacia el centro de Sorami, en el camino, Kazane mientras cosechaba, los observaba de lejos…_

-Sakurai-kun…Mitsuki-san…a donde iran…..eee, tengo que apresurarme.

-hola, Hiyori.-saludo Tomoki a la chica de pelo negro, haciendo que esta se sonrojase.

-Sa…kurai-k….un….

-hola, Kazane-san

-Mitsuki….san….. ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-ire a hacer unas compras, y Tomo-chan me acompañara.

-me parece bien, diviértanse.

-gracias, Hiyori.-dijo Tomoki, sonriendo.-nos vemos.

Hiyori al oir a Tomoki, con ese tono de amabilidad extrema, no evito sonrojarse mas, posteriormente regreso con su labor de cosecha.

-nos vemos y diviértanse.

-gracias Kazane-san.

 _Tomoki y Sohara se encaminaron en su paseo, haciendo las compras de la semana, en la tienda de ropa Sohara se probaba algo nuevo, e incluso Tomoki tomo una postura de caballero y la invito de comer._

-Tomo-chan, porque tanta amabilidad el dia de hoy.

-bueno, quería cambiar un poco la rutina, jeje.

-si, tienes razón. Has cambiado mucho en este tiempo , sabes…..

-mmmm, no lo se…..

-no importa, te agradezco el que me acompañaras hoy y que me invitaras al restaurante.

-Sohara,….-en eso Tomoki extiende sus mano y toma la mano de Sohara.-….me gusta compartir todos estos momentos especiales contigo.

-Tomo…..chan…..

-Sohara…-se sonroja un poco-…eres…la chica mas maravillosa que haya podido conocer en la vida.

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar mucho a la chica castaña, jamas pensó que su amigo de la infancia diría tales palabras. Simplemente le sorprendio….

.

.

.

 _Mientras tanto, en la mansión Satsukitane…_

-bienvenida a casa, Satsukitane-sama.-dijo la angeloid medico cuando Mikako recién ingreso a su habitación.

-Oregano, quiero preguntarte algo.

-diga señorita.

-crees que alguien en un triangulo amoroso, mejor dicho, cuadrado, salga beneficiado.

-no podría entenderlo señorita, pero deduzco que seria improbable dependiendo del individuo involucrado.

-bien, te cuento, recién llegue de casa de Ei-kun…..

.

 _Flashback….._

 _Nos hallamos en la tienda de campaña de Sugata. La presidenta y Sugata habían dormido juntos y recién despertaban._

 _-despierta, Ei-kun.-dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el rostro del mencionado._

 _-Mikako….-este se incorporo y beso a la chica.- creo que ya es hora de que cumplas tu parte._

 _-tienes razón, Ei-kun. Me divertí mucho anoche sabes…_

 _-hmm, eso dices siempre Mikako.-le acaricia el rostro a la presidenta. Esta le respondio con una sonrisa._

 _-Sakurai-kun parece hablar en serio._

 _-¿en verdad?_

 _-al parecer si. Lo vi muy decidido._

 _-ya veo…solo espero que no cometa un error que le traiga graves consecuencias._

 _-no te preocupes mucho Ei-kun. Sakurai-kun estará bien._

 _-eso espero. Hay que vestirnos. Te deben estar esperando en casa._

 _-tienes razón.-antes de vestirse, se acerco para besar de nuevo a Sugata._

 _Fin del flashback….._

-…..el punto es que Sakurai-kun esta involuvrado totalmente en esto. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-solo dire que Sakurai hara un esfuerzo mayor al que le es habitual. Le será difícil encubrir una relación ante la otra.

-al parecer pensamos lo mismo Oregano-chan. Pero sabes. No me interesa interferir para perjudicar a Sakurai-kun. El mismo atraerá sus problemas.

-esta segura de que no lo molestara señorita.

-no. Esta ocasión solo sere espectadora…-en su mente.-espero y tengas esa suerte que se le concede a esos protagonistas de harems en los mangas…..

.

.

.

 _Mientras tanto, en casa de Tomoki….._

 _Ikaros se hallaba limpiando la habitación de Tomoki, mientras Nymph veía televisión comiendo frituras. Mientras ordenaba las cosas de su amo, encontró algo en un rincón…._

-que es esto….-se pregunto la angeloid.

Era uno de los típicos mangas que tenia Tomoki en su colección, ella mostro curiosidad por ello y se dispuso a hojearlo.

"Este era uno de los típicos mangas H, donde …..bueno, ya saben lo que pasa entre un chico y una chica (si ya es M, para que te limitas), pero en esta ocasión, el manga ilustraba a una chica y un chico estudiantes, se quedaron pasando notas hasta tarde….

-se ve interesante esto, si aprendo de esto y hago esto con master….

…..En eso, la chica comienza a seducir al chico, primero acariciándole la pierna, este reacciono de forma extraña, la chica en cambio continuo en su acto, tomando la mano del chico y poniéndola en sus pechos, la chica menciona un dialogo….

-hazme…tuya….-leyó la angeloid.-se que te gusto,…. también me gustas…

…..la chica beso al chico de forma apasionada, y el chico correspondio, mientras que de forma gentil, comenzó a desvestirla…."

Ikaros continuo leyendo y viendo detalladamente los dibujos. Al terminar su lectura, se puso a a pensar…..

-si hago esto con master…..de seguro el me amara….-dijo mientras aferraba ese manga en su pecho.-…..my master….

.

.

.

 _Ya en la tarde, Tomoki y Sohara recién llegaron y ya en la entrada de la casa de Sohara…._

-gracias por acompañarme Tomo-chan.

-no hay de que. Me divertí mucho.

-pero si solo fueron las compras y la comida.

-pero me gusto pasar este momento contigo.

-..Tomo-chan….-esto hizo que la chica se sonrojase.

-bien. Nos vemos Sohara.

Después el se acerco y beso a Sohara en la mejilla. Esta se sorprendio por la acción del chico; solo observo cuando Tomoki se retiraba a su casa.

.

.

.

-ya llegue.-dijo Tomoki al entrar a su casa.

-bienvenido de vuelta master.-dijo la angeloid peliazul desde la sala de estar.

-Nymph.-dijo al entrar a la sala de estar.-como han estado.

-bien master, gracias por preocuparse.-contesto con una sonrisa.

-me alegro.-en eso Tomoki se acerco para acariciar el cabello de Nymph, esta se sonrojo ante tal acto.

-master, ¿no gusta ver la televisión conmigo?

-esta bien.

Se sento junto con ella y se dispusieron a ver el programa que Nymph estaba viendo. Mientras estaban entretenidos con el programa, Tomoki extendió su brazo para abrazar a Nymph. Esta se sorprendio.

-Tomoki…..-despues le correspondio al abrazo y sonrio.

Después de un rato, Tomoki recordó algo…

-Nymph, donde esta Ikaros.

Al voltear, vio que ella estaba durmiendo…..

 _Nota Flashback…_

 _Daedalus estaba trabajando en un implemento para el sistema Angeloid._

 _-a pesar de todo el estudio que hize sobre el sueño, no pude implementar la función por completo._

 _-que quieres decir._

 _-en realidad es algo bueno, la función de simulación mental libido que se suscita en un sueño ha sido implementada, pero no totalmente. Son capaces de poder dormir, pero no serán capaces de soñar en el lapso que dura la vigilia, bueno, podrán soñar, pero no constantemente._

 _-bueno, supongo que después arreglaras ese problema verdad._

 _-si, tienes razón, Tomo-kun._

 _Fin de la nota flashback….._

-se quedo dormida.-susurro, posteriormente la recostó en el piso, se quito el abrigo que tenia puesto y cubrió a Nymph con el.- es raro que no aparezca Ikaros.

En eso, se dispuso a subir a su habitación. Al entrar, la vio leyendo algo.

-Ikaros, ¿estabas aquí?

-eh…..master.

-Ikaros, no te vi en todo el dia, pensé que saliste o algo. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Tomoki se acercó para ver lo que la angeloid leia, esta dejo en el piso el texto y se puso de pie, mirando de frente a su amo.

-¿Qué sucede Ikaros?-le pregunto Tomoki algo extrañado.

-master…..

Ella solo se limitó a decir eso, para luego abalanzarse a Tomoki y besarlo en la boca. Este solo le correspondió, a pesar de la confusión; ella pone sus manos en el torso del chico y comienza a acaricarlo.

-master…..my master…-decia de forma cortada y agitada. Sus mejillas se ruborizaban y su mirada inexpresiva tenia ahora un brillo distinto; ahora ella lo miraba de forma provocativa…..

-¿te sientes bien Ikaros?-pregunto extrañado y confundido.

Esta solo respondió con otro beso, esta vez más apasionado. Tomoki solo se dejó llevar por el acto, pero no se percató de que la angeloid había bajado sus manos con tal de desbotonar su pantalón.

-Ikaros, espera…..

-master…-su tono de voz también sonaba distinto.-…quiero hacerlo…..quiero que usted se sienta bien…

-Ikaros….-dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.-….si de verdad estas lista,…podemos hacerlo.

-si, master…-le contesto, antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a el y acabar de quitarle el pantalón y el bóxer, dejando expuesto el miembro de su amo.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Nymph recién despertaba, pero noto que Tomoki ya no estaba ahí.

-Tomoki…..de seguro se fue a dormir, quiero contarle lo que soñé.-en eso recuerda ese sueño, en que Tomoki y ella estaban juntos y de la mano, posteriormente se besaban y después algo mas intenso, el comenzaba a tocar la parte intima de la peliazul…..

-…..eso es vergonzoso, pero…..era una extraña sensasion…-mientras decía esto, ponía una de sus manos en su entrepierna.-¿Qué habrá sido esa sensación. Me siento extraña. Tal vez master sabe algo.

En eso sube las escaleras y se dirigio al cuarto de Tomoki de forma sigilosa, vio la puerta entreabierta, asi que se asomo de reojo si veía a su amo, pero no solo estaba el, también veía a alpha, de rodillas, masajeando y chupando el miembro de Tomoki.

-alpha,que es lo que haces.-susurro Nymph aun viendo de reojo, observo a Tomoki y vio una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

-master, al parecer eso lo hace sentir bien.-pensó.

Regresando a la otra escena, Tomoki hacia uno que otro gesto de placer mientras Ikaros lo masturbaba.

-¿le gusta master?

-ah…..si…..se siente bien.

.

-tal como lo suponía. Le gusta eso….pero…me siento extraña de aquí abajo.-pensó, mientras bajaba su mano a su parte y la sentía humeda.-¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo que tenga una función asi.

.

-master…..esta muy…excitado…..

-Ikaros…..voy a…

En eso Tomoki se había corrido, salpicando de semen a la chica.

.

-¿Qué es eso? Salio de master…-penso mientras aun se frotaba su parte con su mano de forma casi involuntaria.-por que me sigo sintiendo extraña, y mi mano no se detiene…..

.

-¿Qué es esto master?.-pregunto la angeloid, mientras se quitaba algo del líquido de su mejilla, para después probarlo.-….sabe….bien.

Posteriormente se pone de pie y se desviste. Tomoki se quedó contemplando la bella figura de la angeloid; esos grandes y suaves pechos, esas delicadas curvas que contorneaban su cintura y caderas, y esas esbeltas piernas,….en conjunto, un cuerpo puro y angelical…

-Ikaros….te ves…bella….-esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la angeloid.

-master…

Ikaros tomo de las manos a su amo y lo condujo hasta un escritorio, donde ella se sentó; después abrió el compás de sus piernas y acerco más a Tomoki.

-master….quiero…que este dentro de mi….

-Ikaros…..

.

-¿Qué están haciendo ahora?.-penso la peliazul, observando detalladamente las acciones de Tomoki e ikaros.

.

-Ikaros…¿estas segura?

-si..-dijo, mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amo.

-….esta bien.

Tomoki puso su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de Ikaros, un tanto nervioso, trato de introducirlo poco a poco, hasta estar totalmente dentro de la angeloid, esta no pudo emitir uno que otro gemido de placer.

-ah…..Ikaros, ¿no te dolio?

-un poco…pero se siente bien. Continúe por favor master.

Tomoki comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, de manera rítmica, acompañado de gestos y gemidos placenteros…

.

-eso…se debe sentir bien.-susurro Nymph, aun observando; pero seguía metiendo sus dedos debajo de su pantie y frotando su parte, para que no la descubriesen, ahogaba sus gestos de placer tapándose la boca con su otra mano.

-…..mmm…..por que…por que me siento extraña…..mis dedos…..no se detienen…..mmm…eso que alpha y master hacen…..debe sentirse bien….

.

-ahhh…master…..su…ah…se siente bien….

-igual se siente bien tu interior Ikaros…..ah….-dijo entre pausas.-en su mente (es mi primera vez…..estoy dentro de una chica…..esto se siente…esto es maravilloso…..)

Tomoki se dispuso a tomar los pechos de Ikaros y masajearlos.

-ah….master….¿le gusta tocar mi cuerpo?

-si….tus pechos…tu interior….son una sensación única. Me gusta mucho.

En eso Tomoki dispone a besar a Ikaros de forma apasionada.

-master…..mas rápido….

Comienza a moverse mas rápido..

-ahhh…..master…..

-…Ikaros…

.

-mmmmm…..se….se siente bien….

Nymph no paraba de tocarse mientras observaba a la pareja teniendo sexo.

-¿Por qué estoy reaccionando de esta manera? Siento…..siento …..quiero saber que se siente…hacerlo con master….

.

-ah….master…master…

-..Ikaros…..-le da un beso.-….me gustan tus gestos…me gusta tu cuerpo….me gustas mucho Ikaros…

-master…..tambien me….me gustas…ah…..me gustan tus besos…me gusta como me tocas….ahh….me gusta tenerte dentro de mi…

-…..ahh…Ikaros…..voy a…ah…voy a correrme….

-….master…ah….master…..

Tomoki acelero su ritmo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

-Ikaros…..

-master…..

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

El chico se corrió dentro de la angeloid, llenándola con su semen. Quedaron bastante exhaustos, Tomoki se acercó a Ikaros, así sintiendo sus acortadas respiraciones…

-ah…ikaros…..te…amo…..

-master…también….te amo…

Ambos terminaron con un dulce beso….

.

Atrás de la puerta, Nymph seguía observando, también había llegado a su limite después de masturbarse viendo a su compañera y a su amo en el acto placentero.

-…..ah….ah….eso….eso…se sintió…..bien…..ah…..quisiera…que master…haga eso conmigo…-se dijo a si misma, difícilmente se incorporó y regreso a la sala de estar.

Cuando regreso, se sentó y se observó, mientras pensó.

-no tengo grandes pechos como alpha,…..pero….quisiera hacer sentir bien a mi master. Necesito buscar la ocasión perfecta…..

Después volvió a encender la televisión y continúo viendo los programas de esa hora.

.

Ikaros y Tomoki se volvieron a volvieron a vestir y fingir que nada paso.

-sabes...no pensé que mi primera vez…..fuera contigo Ikaros.

-¿en serio master?. Me dio gusto que yo fuese su primera vez.

-oye, Nymph se quedó dormida en la sala de estar, deberíamos regresar o parecería raro que nos ausentemos.

Se acerca a ella y le da otro beso antes de salir de la habitación, posteriormente bajan a la sala de estar con Nymph.

-Nymph, despertaste.

-master, donde fuiste.

-fui a buscar a Ikaros.

-alpha, te perdiste la novel.

-lo siento Nymph. Sigamos viendo el programa master.

-si.-asintio el chico.

.

.

.

Creo que hasta aquí dejo el episodio de hoy. Espero y les haya gustado, aun necesito expandir mis ideas, asi que esperen hasta el próximo episodio.

Master X se despide. Paz


End file.
